In the prior art centrifugal type governor clutch, the side part of a cam plate arranged near the end part of a transmission shaft is axially extended to form a cylindrical part and the cylindrical part is directly attached and fixed to a casing of the transmission with bolts. A ring-like spring sheet of an independent component formed as a separate element is fixed to the cylindrical part with a ring-like grip. See, for example, JP-A 070331/2004 (FIG. 1). The number of component elements is increased because the ring-like sheet of such a small parts as described above is troublesome in its manufacturing and assembling and a fixing clip are needed.